In certain fields of technology, complete computer systems, including a diversity of equipments, are optimized for storing and retrieving data. Such systems may provide services to user machines related to a local network (e.g., an Intranet) or to a global network (e.g., the World Wide Web).
It is desirable that network users can access, upon a query, to a large number of data, making it possible for the network users to create their own dynamic web site or to consult a dynamic web site, for example an e-commerce site on a multi platform computer system (e.g., Solaris, Windows NT). These queries are directed to a directory (e.g., a light weight directory access protocol (LDAP) directory) and managed by a directory server. It is further desirable that this access to a large number of data be made possible more rapidly for each query arriving after a first query.